


Trinity

by halfbakeddruid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Trinity (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpower fuckery, Threesome - F/M/M, figure it out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakeddruid/pseuds/halfbakeddruid
Summary: It's legit just Trinity porn. Like. That's it. Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne, and Clark Kent.





	Trinity

Clark ground his teeth as he watched Bruce, the man smiling and yucking it up with Gotham’s Elitist. Dina placed a careful but firm hand on Clark’s arm, hoping to quell the fire raging inside him. “He knows I hate these things, but here I am.” Clark growled. “You and I both know you would be far more sour if you were not invited.” She mused, giving him a slight squeeze. “But does he have to flaunt like that?” He gestured towards the the man in question, aiming the disgust on his face at just how close he was to a very tipsy and flirty woman hanging off his arm. “Hush now, we both know he’s working.” She grinned at her partner’s jealousy. “I loathe this part.” Clark scoffed. Both could hear Bruce’s laugh, bubbly and fake. Grating on both their nerves by this point. He joked, partaking in conversations he was barely paying attention to. He could feel the pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. Every now and again he would steal a glance, every single time making direct eye contact with one of the two. Clark, annoyed but met his eye, and Diana, sporing a soft smile. 

As odd as it was, and he’d never admit it out loud, the Bat did find comfort in having the pair around him. It became second nature in both his private and professional life. “If you’ll excuse me a moment.” Bruce politely nodded, gently coaxing his arm free. He stepped away, Clark perking up almost instantly as the dark knight made his way towards the pair. Bruce let out a low sigh, placing his drink on the counter and running a hand hough his hair, “Being in the suit takes less energy than this.”

“Shh, my love, almost done. Then we may resume our evening plans.” Diana purred. “And I can scrub that woman’s perfume off you.” Clark’s nose was scrunched up slightly. Bruce snorted, downing what remained in his glass, “In due time.” Clark could hear the slightest pick up in the man’s heart rate. The Kryptonian let his tongue run over the back of his teeth, could taste his own hunger. Bruce let out an exasperated sigh, opening his eyes and glancing between the pair before that damned mask returned to his face as he returned to his schmoozing. 

By the time Alfred had ushered out the last guest, Bruce Wayne was nowhere to be seen.  
He stood in a hall just outside the main ballroom, eyes tired as he tugged his tie loose. His lips curled up in a smirk as slim arms slid under his own, graceful digits making quick work of his jacket buttons. Diana set her chin on his shoulder, lips less than an inch from his ear. She murmured soft words about how his designer clothes looked so much better on the floor.

Bruce couldn’t agree more, the woman was very persuasive. He let his head fall back, eyes sliding shut as his hands rested on her arms as she slipped his vest free, then his shirt. Her lips worked at the side of his neck, just under his ear. Bruce pulled back as his shirt joined the growing pile on the floor. His hands went to her waist and his lips found hers. Several heated kisses and he was working down her neck. Diana let out a soft hum, a smile on her painted lips, “You’ve waited quite a bit, hm?” Bruce could only growl in reply, his fingertips pulling the zipper of her tight dress. 

He stepped forward, Diana’s back meeting the wall as her dress slid down with a gentle tug. As her dress pooled at her feet, the Bat dropped to his knees. He kissed at her navel, scarred hands soothing up and down her sides. As her lingerie joined her dress, she lifted a leg to rest on Bruce’s shoulder. It was all the invitation the man needed before he went to work. His warm breath made her hips jerk forward, encouraging him even more. Skilled, just as with anything he did, he wasted no time finding her clit, flicking and lapping at it. Diana gasped softly, sinking a hand into thick, jet black locks, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. She cracked an eye open, instantly meeting hungry blue eyes.

Clark watched intently, taking in every detail. His tongue ran over his bottom lip, teeth catching it at the corner of his mouth. Diana grinned, beckoning him with a finger. Superspeed or not, Clark closed the distance. Bruce opening his eyes and pulling back slightly only to have his face guided back to Diana. He took the hint and went back to his work. Clark grinned, eyes lidded with lust. His cock already having full encouragement. The Kryptonian’s mouth took over the Amazon’s. Clark’s hips pressed into the back of Bruce’s head as he gave a shallow thrust forward. The man’s hand followed Diana’s hiked leg to her thigh, to her ass. Groping as he continued to work her tongue with his own. Diana’s own hand ran down Clark’s chest, finding his belt and, with deft fingers, tugged the leather open and the button keeping her away from her prize. She fought to keep Clark back just enough to get her hand between the man and Bruce, finally freeing the straining cock. 

Clark gave a short thrust into her hand, panting lightly. Diana grinned, wrapping her arms around Clark’s neck. The superhuman let out a low growl, both arms grasping onto her ass and heaving her up with ease. Her legs rested over his own shoulders, pinned between absolute strength and the wall, Bruce’s mouth being replaced with Clark’s. The Amazon let her head fall back against the wall, letting out a soft sigh. Bruce only had a moment to look up in pure lust before Clark’s hand reached down, gripping raven locks and and guiding Bruce’s head. The Kryptonian’s hips thrust slowly until the tip of his cock met the wet, open, wanting, mouth. 

Bruce quickly shifted to fully face the man, no, god, that stood over him. The powerful thrusts came quick, Bruce’s eyes squeezing shut. He was held in place by the firm hand in his hair, gripping just a tad too tight. The hard length targeting the back of his throat with each thrust. Just like with everything he did, he had practiced this too. Clark’s groan didn’t go unnoticed by the other two once his cock finally slid down the back of Bruce’s throat. Tears pricked the corners of the Bat’s eyes, waiting for Clark to pull back for another thrust, but it didn’t come. Clark held Bruce tight, pressed close, nose to skin. His attention turned fully back to Diana, keeping his hand on the back of Bruce’s head to keep himself seated in tight, wet, warmth. 

Bruce swallowed hard, knowing not to try and pull away. His nostrils flared as he tried to take in a breath that he couldn’t. His tongue rubbed roughly at the underside of the thick organ intruding his mouth. Clark knew Bruce’s limits, memorized every one of them by heart. But he loved testing them. He knew the longer he stayed put, lodged in Bruce’s throat, the harder Bruce’s cock would be. 

It always started with the hand’s on his thighs, giving a soft squeeze, thumbs rubbing in circles in more of a fidget than anything meant to sooth Clark himself. Then a hard swallow, eyes clenching shut tighter. Those hands moving up to the Kryptonian’s hips, flexing their grip. Another hard swallow, maybe a slight gag. A hand moving to grip his wrist. A push to his hips, the other hand giving a tug on the wrist connected to the hand that held him in place. A muffled grunt, or whatever sound he could muster. A rough shove to Clark’s hips, eyes flashing open to give an unspoken warning. But Clark didn’t budge this time, his cock gave a twitch in Bruce’s tight throat. Blunt nails dug into his hip. Diana moans out in pleasure, the only taste on his tongue is her. Clark finally let his hand ease it’s grip, only enough for the Bat to slide back enough to inhale sharply through his nose. Clark counted the breaths before he slid Bruce right back into place. 

He could only get away with doing this twice before Bruce’s teeth began to reinforce the need for air. He fully released the man, letting him catch his breath before he ordered him, “Up.” Wiping spit from his chin, he stood between the pair, giving Clark a bite to the jaw before turning to kiss the insides of Diana’s thighs. “What a beautiful face.” Diana soothed the man’s hair, eyes showing nothing but love. 

Clark’s arms still held her in place, his head had fallen as his mouth marked up the side of Bruce’s neck. His hips gave shallow thrusts against the Bat’s clothed ass. “Bruce.” The Kryptonian growled out, giving a too hard bite to the man’s shoulder. Bruce scoffed, rolling his shoulder to nudge Clark back a hair. He quickly undid his belt, zipper and all, and let the dress pants drop. “Mm, no briefs?” Clark smirked. “Waste of time.” Bruce breathed out before stealing a look from Diana before nipping at her thigh. Clark gave the man another thrust before the Bat reached back, grasping the firm length to guide him. 

The man sucked in a sharp breath, the blunt head of Clark’s cock breaching him slowly. Diana’s claw-like nails dug into the Kryptonian’s forearms. “Pay attention.” Clark growled in Bruce’s ear. The Amazon sighed out when Bruce finally returned to her. His fingers joining his tongue as he tried to focus on her instead of the pain Clark gave him. He thrust two thick digits into her, tongue zeroed in on her clit. The pads of his fingers prodded for her sweet spot, pleased with himself on how quickly he found it each time, the telling sound of her soft moan gave it away.

Clark hummed in his throat as he bottomed out, kissing up Bruce’s neck, blue eyes lidded. He glanced up at Diana, his cock twitching inside Bruce. A soft blush had crawled up her tanned skin, covering her neck and blossoming over her chest. Her nipples peaked in arousal. Her red lips parted just slightly, drunk with love and lust as she met Clark’s gaze. He gave a harsh thrust in response, earning a groan out of Bruce. 

Diana gave Clark a nudge with her heel, and he complied, easing her back to her feet. She gave Bruce a long, passionate kiss before gesturing to Clark the nearest bedroom in the mansion. Clark gave a shallow thrust before pulling free, hand groping Bruce’s ass as he quickly mourning the loss of tight heat. Bruce shot him a glare, grabbing the super’s wrist and following Diana to the room. 

Clark still retained the polite decency to drag their discarded clothes with them, lest Alfred find the evidence. Diana shut the door behind the larger man, grinning wickedly. Clark wasted no time in grabbing Bruce and forcibly thrusting back into the man, the Bat groaning out and lightly prying at the steel grip Clark had on him. “Beloved, on your back.” Diana’s voice didn’t change from the loving tone she always had when referring to either of the two. She grabbed Bruce’s pants, digging through the pockets until she found the man’s wallet. Her tongue ran over her top lip as she pulled the condom out that she knew was there. When she turned back to them, Clark laid out on his back, Bruce seated on top of him, looking rather annoyed with the super but allowing the physical manipulation regardless. 

She tore the package open, striding to the bed the other two sprawled out on. “My love, I need you on your back as well.” Diana lightly kissed Bruce, letting her free hand sooth the side of his neck. Bruce, with a slight grunt, let himself lay back on Clark, feeling much too large to be sporting this position. His cock never once lost interest, jutting up against his stomach. Diana grinned, reaching out to work his cock. Her hand paused, thumb smearing the bead of pre-come over his tip. She then pressed the rolled condom over the head, slowly rolling it down the length. 

Clark couldn’t stop the thrust up as Bruce clenched around him, the man’s body almost begging to keep being touched. Diana soothed Bruce’s thighs before she stroked his cock twice more. She creeped up the bed, maneuvering herself on top of Bruce. Clark pressed a kiss to Bruce’s temple, eyes locked on the Amazon. She looked down at her lovers through thick lashes, grabbing Bruce’s cock and lowering herself onto it. Her eyes rolled slightly before they closed, eyebrows pitching up and a soft moan slipped through parted lips. Clark instantly thrust up, Bruce’s breath catching in his throat at the feeling of being tortured from both sides. 

Diana placed both hands on Bruce’s abdomen, easing herself up and back down. Clark bit his bottom lip as he watched her, Bruce’s gasps loud in his ears. The super allowed the slow pace for only so long before he grabbed Diana’s ankle, using both flight and strength to flip the position. Diana’s back meeting the mattress, Bruce laid out over top of her, and Clark on his knees with his cock buried to the hilt. 

The Amazon laughed softly, re-adjusting herself before letting her legs wrap around Bruce’s waist. Bruce shot Clark a look, trying to get to his own knees. Clark placed a firm hand to the middle of Bruce’s back, keeping him in place as he began his rhythm. Pulling out to the tip, and shoving back in. He deeply enjoyed forcing Bruce’s body to accommodate him. The thrusts Clark gave Bruce became harsher, Diana moaning out as the Bat took no time figuring it out and thrusting himself in and out of her. 

Bruce was the first to lose it. With as much as he boasted about control and discipline, it was becoming a reoccuring event in their relationship. He panted against Diana’s neck, eyes screwed shut as Clark pounded away at him. Diana’s nails raked across a scarred back, legs tight around his waist. His cock never forgot how to undo her completely. She grit her teeth and leaned her head back, Clark’s thrusts rocking Bruce into her through his orgasm and starting hers. The Kryptonian grunted, forcing Bruce’s hole to allow him even as it clenched in spasms. He watched Diana arch, nails digging into Bruce’s pale skin. He leaned over the man, catching her lips. The new position pounded Bruce’s prostate, earning a loud moan, a sound he never made above a whisper. 

Clark’s breath hitched, his hips jerking and his teeth sinking into Diana’s bottom lip as he came. His hips stilled aside from the slight twitching he gave through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Bruce’s body encouraging the Kryptonian to pull out. Clark huffed, laying his sweaty forehead on Bruce’s shoulder, eyes closing as he gained control of his breathing. “Off.” Bruce grunted, not making a move himself. Clark growled, giving a more than playful bite to the man’s shoulder in response. “In a minute, beloved, rest.” Diana soothed, running her hands through the Bat’s hair. Bruce hummed, his head already on the mattress just above her shoulder. 

After a long moment tangled in each other, Clark rose to his knees, a sadistic smirk on his face. He gave a sharp thrust, earning a grunt from Bruce and a low moan from Diana. “Clark” Bruce growled, glaring back at his partner. “I don’t believe I ever got a proper kiss from you after that woman spent half the night humping your leg.” Clark spoke, tone even as he ran a hand up Bruce’s back, soothing the red marks Diana left. Bruce stayed silent a moment, easing himself out and pushing himself up off Diana, onto his knees. His hand reached, cupping Clark’s neck as his back met with the super’s chest. His head turned and their lips met. It was soft, loving. After-glow sweetness. Clark hummed, slowing pushing his hips into Bruce. The Bat broke the kiss, his gaze glanced between wet lips and blue eyes. “Much better.” Clark smiled, hand on Bruce’s hip as he pulled out.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know how to end it. Enjoy, I guess.


End file.
